Blacky
by siriusmadness
Summary: With Voldemort finally gone and his dark magic lifted, Sirius, James, Lilly etc are brought back to experience life as it should have been with Sirius following a past yet tantalisingly pasionate enigma...could it be love?
1. Prologue

A Black Romance 

A party was in full swing, music pumped from 6ft tall speakers as they pulsed with the heavy drumbeat that crashed over the hall. Lights flashed red and blue across a hot, crowded, pulsing dance floor.

One man held a pint of larger above his head to steady it as he swayed with the mass of the dance floor. He moved topless revealing rippling muscles that glistened mercilessly with sweat, his long wild black hair swung in time with his body covering his scandalously handsome face.

On the other side of the dance floor a woman's body snaked and writhed to the intoxicating beat. She had a sinfully tight, short dress covering her vivacious curves that swung tantalisingly with the music. Her hair long and dark hung enticingly loosely over her slender shoulders. Her skin shimmered with the moisture of the searing night.

She had had her eye on him all night and now decided to move in for her kill. She walked, hips swinging, to the other side of the dance floor to where he danced. Her body began to sway in time with his, edging slowly closer and closer until their body moved as one grinding with an arousing proximity.

He gulped the last of his larger and dropped the empty cup with intoxicated disregard and let both hands fall onto the curves of her snaking torso. Her arms rose allowing her fingers to tangle in the wilderness of his hair and push it out of his face. She raised her head and looked carnally into his deep brown eyes. He dropped his head and placed his lips upon hers, kissing her passionately moving his tongue erotically inside her mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose registered her scent of cherries and strawberries that served only to intoxicated him further.

The drum beat faded as a voice sounded loudly "Okay folks that's all for tonight see you nest Saturday night." The lights came on, he pulled away from and her looked down upon her just long enough to see classically beautiful features. She released herself from his grip and backed away grinning slyly. She turned and walked away.

He stood to his full height and scratched his head. "Who was that Sirius" said a man behind him with truly unkempt hair, "I dunno" Replied a tipsy Sirius "She was hot mind wasn't she"

"Hell yeah"

"James" Said Sirius

"What"

"Don't let Lilly hear you say that"

The two men burst into hearty laughter. And thus the evening ended


	2. Chapter1 A granted wish

AN;I keep forgetting to put disclaimers so here it is (Finnally remembered) none of these characters are mine how i wish they were but thier not and never will be:(

**A granted wish**

The child of darkness materialised in the middle of the hall standing mere feet away from Harry. She was a small girl no more than 5ft she had dark hair and eyes her skin was white as snow. She had appeared from nowhere like as if she had apparated, though it was like that, something was different about the way she had appeared. She held out her fist to Harry, beams of red light were escaping through her fingers his deep green eyes met her frozen brown eyes in an inescapable gaze "Hold out your hand Harry" she said. He did as he was bayed and held out his hand open underneath her fist.

She splayed her hand and a ball of red light was revealed, it floated softly into Harry's palm. "Harry this will grant you any wish, but only one" she began " I know what you desire most deeply and you can bring back all four of them if so you wish" She gave a little grin as Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened " but that will be it Harry, you have had a hard life and do not deserve the hardship you have seen but destroying voldemort in the eyes of the higher council gives you the right to a reward, so here it is" she smiled warmly "just think Harry and it will be yours"

She faded away. Harry closed his eyes and thought "I wish for mum dad Sirius and Dumbledore to come back to life". A calming silent red glow took the hall melted away with a smooth speed.

Harry opened his eyes, his pupils dilated and his breath stole in his throat. Four remarkable individuals stood before him James Potter, Lilly Potter, Sirius black and Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dancer

**AN;**Disclaimer im sorry to say but you are really dumb if you think that any of the characters other than scarlet is mine if youve read Harry Potter before because their not their JK's

****

**Chapter2; the Dancer**

"Now, I've never been 'ere before you sure its such a good idea James" Said a very large man with a good deal of hair. "Calm down Hagrid, I know it's a muggle place but you'll love it, the shows great" Said James his usual mischievous grin climbed back upon his lips. Lilly knew why they were here she shook her head "oh well" She thought "If he gets to play so do I"

All three of them walked through an entrance into an elaborately decorated foyer. A woman greeted them, a very attractive woman in ethnic Turkish dress the type of dress one would have imagined to see in ancient times of Arabia in a graceful red "Here are your menus for tonight" she said in a feigned exotic accent, handing each one a laminated sheet of paper. When she came to James she winked, Lilly raised an eyebrow, if James noticed he didn't show it. she gracefully started to stride forward. They followed. Lilly shook her head once again as she saw James elbow Hagrid jestingly in the ribs and motioned his head towards the girl, Hagrid nodded, fiddling with the end of his beard, looking rather unnerved.

The woman stopped in front of a very low table around which were five cushions on the floor flamboyantly embroidered with patterns of the east, all of which were in vibrant colours. The room they stood in was very large it, it had a large wooden stage in the centre. The room gave the impression of a Turkish boudoir in its design; every wall was covered some radiantly coloured wall hanging, at the windows similarly coloured cloth hung billowing gracefully with the gentle breeze of the sweet summer evening, covering the floor were tables and cushions identical to those Lilly, James and Hagrid were sat at. It was like a lake of floating vividness that was somehow soft to the eye

James sat with a relaxed thud upon the soft pillows. Hagrid and Lilly also sat down with less lax than James had shown. Lilly shook her head playfully . James put a hand upon his wife's leg she smiled sweetly but before she hadA chance to say anything a loud voice announced "Please give it up for tonight's dancers" and a swarm of dancers filed onto the stage all dressed like the woman who had greeted them in the foyer. James's attention wondered off his wife and to the stage, Lilly's eyes narrowed as she leered at her husband.

Once the women had taken their places upon the stage a strange beat filled the room with intoxicatingly music. The dancers stared to dance; their bodies snaking flexibly. James's grin had grown form ear to ear as he watched these particularly attractive women move so seductively around the stage "Aye you were right James, this place isn't 'alf bad" Said Hagrid beginning to relax. One dancer seemed to be looking at him, unable to look away. As her body writhed perfectly choreographed moves, her eyes stayed focused and still making constant contact with Hagrid's. James once again elbowed him in the ribs grinning his large grin. Hagrid was beginning to turn a little red!

After about ten minutes the music ended, so did the dancing. James seemed slightly deflated. The dancers left the stage and began to mingle with the crowd, the one who had been staring at Hagrid so avidly was heading towards them. Hagrid was beginning to sweat. The dancer picked up speed into a steady trot and then into a full sprint. When she was mere feet away from him she launched herself into his arms and snuggled into to his large beard.

"Hagrid, Hagrid!" she cried "I thought I'd never see you again" James and Lilly looked at each other completely gob smacked. "Who is that?" said James a little jealous Hagrid shook his head, as surprised as they were though not complaining. The dancer in his arms looked up at him, his eyes widened as a jolt of familiarity struck his stomach. She was a beautiful girl, she had deep hazel eye, she was a brunette and was very short at around 5ft. Her eyes were intensely dark, she was classically beautiful with high cheek bones and full shapely lips. "Scarlet? it can't be!" exclaimed Hagrid now very confused.

The dancer beamed up at him "It's me Hagrid it's me!". Lilly gawped at the dancer named Scarlet and said "Scarlet!". At the mention of her name she moved herself to view the person that had summoned her. Scarlet gawped back "Lilly?" Lilly nodded now a little teary. The breath caught inside Scarlet's throat as said forced "You're dead" Lilly nodded a tear escaping from her green eyes, although scarlet was completely shocked she was also misting up. Both girls got up and embraced each other.

After a while James said "where's my hug then" Scarlet turned to look at him "James? But-but-but your dead to" she let go of Lilly and hugged James as well. They both released and sat back down. "What are you doin' here" Said Hagrid a little teary eyed himself.

"After Voldemort died I just wanted to get away get a fresh start you know and I like dancing so I decided to do this for a while" Said Scarlet She turned quickly to Lilly "How come you guys are alive?" Lilly went on to explain about Harry and his wish.

"I think I've met that girl before you know" Scarlet said. Referring to the child of darkness.

"Have you?" Asked Lilly

"Yeah, well you know that I used to work with unicorns-" she paused "No sorry you wouldn't you were dead at the time, any way I was working with wild unicorns and one fell sick one day I used every remedy that I could think of but you know what its like with unicorns their so fickle any way nothing worked and by this time I was balling my eyes out and screaming then this light appeared in front of me she was a girl like the one you described, she waved her hand over the unicorns body and hey presto it was better. It got up and ran away she thanked me for keeping it alive for that long I invited her for dinner she accepted and yeah that was it, weird huh!"

"So what is she like a goddess or something?" Asked Lilly

"No she's like a messenger to whatever it is that we term as gods"

"Cool!" Said James

"Why dancing, letty why don't you come back to Hogwarts with me next year I'm the care of magical animals teacher and I could really use your help to look after all the animals" Said Hagrid

"Sorry Hagrid its just not right at the moment maybe one day but I don't want to go back there now" she replied her smile drooping slightly

"Why not?"

"To many memories things quite frankly I'd prefer to forget" she said firmly

"What bad every happened at Hogwarts while we were there?" Asked James

"Nothing that's the problem it was the happiest time of my life surrounded by friends that now are either dead, mad or in Azkaban"

"We're not" Said Lilly

"Yeah but you were Lills"

Scarlet turned to Hagrid and said "Do you remember how I was that brief time I was with you last time" Hagrid nodded "Miserable you were even when you were working with the hippogriffs your favourite"

"Well no matter what evenings aren't you working" said Lilly

"Next ones Friday"

"You'll have to come over for dinner and meet Harry you'll love him" Lilly beamed

"To right"


End file.
